memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Aftermath of Crisis of 2392/Chapter 4
In the main area the hostages are together as the men are guarding them as the stand off is reaching an hour and forty minutes. One of the men looks at the leader. What do we do now the man says as he looks at the leader. The leader looks at him. We wait for the President to get here and then we kill her the leader says as he looks at the guy. Unknown to them Thea is listening in on their chat. Why would they demand the present of the Federation President anyway? Thea says to herself. She leaves to warn whoever is outside. The shuttle lands and the Federation President steps out of the shuttle as everyone is shocked by this. Team Arrow sees President Kellessar zh'Tarash. Typhuss looks at Earth-56 Sara and and Earth-71 Laurel. What is she doing here Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-56 Sara and and Earth-71 Laurel. Earth-56 Sara sees this. Don't know Earth-56 Sara says as she looks at them. In the main area Kellessar is being escorted to the leader as he motions them to search her and they do aggressively and they found a com-link of Andorian design. YOU THINK THAT WE'RE STUPID HUH DO YOU! the leader shouts at her. He strikes her hard as he aims the Dominion plasma rifle at her then an arrow punches through the rifle causing it to spark and whine, as they look around. Spread out we maybe dealing with a ghost the leader says as he looks at his men. They spread out to search for intruders and to kill them. Thea sees the team. Typhuss is that you? Thea asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yes Typhuss says as he looks at Thea. Then Will rounds the corner with his team. Thea hey Will says as he sees his wife. They hug and kiss as Will sees Typhuss. So is this the surprise that a little birdy told me about? Will asked as he looks at his uncle Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at him. Yes, you rescue the hostages and we will save the President Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. You go high we go low type of assault I love it Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss nods as Thea looks at him. Good luck honey and watch your six Thea says as she looks at her husband. They split up taking out guards and patrols as they make their way to the main area. I see the hostages and the President Colonel Tyson says as he speaks into his communicator. Team Arrow is on the other side as Typhuss speaks into the com on the suit. Copy that, all right now Typhuss says as he talked into the com. Colonel Tyson rolls a canister into the main area but the leader picks it up and throws it back at the strike team. Oh crap GET DOWN! Colonel Tyson shouts as he pushes his men back. But the canister goes off throwing them back as debris flies at them as smoke erupts from the area. WILL! Thea shouts as she runs and attacks the men. Typhuss, Earth-56 Sara, and Earth-71 Laurel engages them as well when the leader picks up Colonel Tyson and puts him on his knees. STOP! the leader says as he looks at them. Both Typhuss and Thea aim their arrows at the leader. Lower your weapons or he dies and you know how dangerous these weapons are Admiral yes I know who you are Vice Admiral Typhuss James Kira commanding officer of the USS Intrepid hero of the Borg Invasion, Xindi War, First Der'kal War, Wraith War, and Second Der'kal War, the man who ruined our chance of a pure and humans only Earth by changing our leader Miranda Tate and now more aliens have populated this planet and we will get what we want the leader says as he looks at them. Will looks at Thea and whispers shoot the hostage she fires her arrow at him hits him in the shoulder as Typhuss shoots the pistol out of the leader's hand and knocks him out cold as Thea treats Will's wound as Typhuss helps the President up. Are you all right? asked Typhuss as he looks at zh'Tarash. She looks at him. Yeah thanks to you and your team and Colonel Tyson's team President zh'Tarash says as she looks at them. In the Arrowcave Will is being treated for his wound as Typhuss looks at him. Well we saved the day Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will smiles at his uncle. Yeah we did even though your new team is a bit new we work well together uncle Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss smiles at him. Yeah we did, we still don't have the whole team yet Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. True Will says as he looks at him. Thea walks in holding their daughter. Someone wanted to see her daddy Thea says as she walks over to them. Will smiles and holds Julia. Hi there I missed you Will says as he looks at his daughter. Typhuss smiles. I need to meet the last two new members now, Laurel come with me Typhuss says as he looks at Will then at Earth-71 Laurel. She looks at him. Who do you have in mind? Earth-71 Laurel says as she looks at him. He thinks. Helena Bertinelli and Felicity Smoak from Earth 97 Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-71 Laurel. Thea hears this. How about we don't and say we did because if she's like the one here then that's not happening Thea says as she looks at them. Both Earth-56 Sara and Earth-71 Laurel are confused by what's going on. Helena Bertinelli of Earth-1 was a member of Team Arrow Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-56 Sara and Earth-71 Laurel. Typhuss looks at Thea. Thea, you aren't the leader of this team, if Earth-2 Laurel could change so can this Helena Bertinelli and its my call not yours Typhuss says as he looks at Thea. She looks at him. She changed when Captain Lance died anyone named Helena Bertinelli will never EVER change Thea says and she storms out of the Arrowcave. Earth-71 Laurel looks at him. That didn't go so well Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-71 Laurel. Earth-71 Laurel chimes in. What did you think was going to happen Earth-71 Laurel says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Earth-71 Laurel. I don't know Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-71 Laurel. Earth-56 Sara chimes in. You are still going to do it, are sure that's wise Earth-56 Sara says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Earth-56 Sara. I'm the leader of this team, its my call and I can't visit another Earth in the multiverse, its gone now Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-56 Sara. They go to search for Bertinelli and Felicity.